Forum:Pages we want
My advice in general: *1. Just because something is important, doesn't mean there is much to say about it. StrawberryLock barely warrents a page of his own as a User as there is little to say. Don't make the same mistake we made on WikiGrounds - we have stacks of pages that NEVER WILL have much to say about them- people we know nothing more than their NG user page tells us etc. Try to get beyond vanity pages and tell people what they want to know about Locks. *2. Quality, not quantity. It is far better to have 20 pages with answers to people's questions than 60 pages with virtually nothing on them. Make the first 20 pages quality, with sections; pix; internal and external links; verifiable info; select pages of highest priority- then people will tend to follow the example given and want to make pages to the same standard. *3. Use templates- copy ours if you want, it make the pages give standard info and reminds people who make pages of what info to put in. *4. Whilst it is a wiki about Lock Legion it is not Lock property- these sites belong to Wikia and they can wipe out anything they want to. A little banter is OK, a bit of Lock style is fine. Here on Wikilock it is a known fact that StrawberryLock had the Key of Glorton and he was crowned King of the Portal. However, maintaining that Clocks should actually be killed on sight etc. will not work. Locks We need to establish some idea of Notability. Just because someone calls themself a Lock, doesn't mean they warrent a page here. Really, its up to the Legion to decide, but I would expect that you would have criteria like - got a movie through judgment on Newgrounds or something. This is not Wikigrounds, so Notability should not be as strict, poeple would come here expecting a wide range of detailed information. Other NG Authors/users We would expect to have only a very limited number of pages about Users who connect with the Lock Legion. I would suggest removal of any pages that do not explain the users connection to the Legion. Legion Websites There should be one page about the whole sequence/range of LL websites- I understand there are a few. Only if a lot of info is got together first would I suggest making a page about each one- the sites will largely speak for themselves. Other Submission sites I assume Locks upload to other sites- if only YouTube. I suggest we write a page about all such sites. If any of these sites warrent a page of their own later, then we can consider it. As time goes on I will leave this Wiki behind, concentrating on Wikigrounds. Please maintain contact with WikiG and make the most of our experience, contacts and popularity. Hundreds of people a month visit WikiG believe it or not and our thread on NG has hundreds of views. Best Wishes to the Legion and their friends, Icedragon64 18:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC)